1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an L-ribose isomerase, its preparation and uses, more particularly, relates to an L-ribose isomerase which converts L-ribose into L-ribulose and vice versa, preparation thereof, microorganisms capable of producing the L-ribose isomerase, and a process for producing ketoses and aldoses using the L-ribose isomerase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Biochemical industries have been developing in these days, and rare saccharides which had been put aside are in great demand in the field of saccharide chemistry. Thus, the establishment of these rare saccharides is strongly required. Although such rare saccharides can be produced by organic chemical methods, the production conditions are generally crucial and the yields of desired products are relatively low. Therefore, the organic chemical methods are not satisfactory as an industrial scale production. While enzymatic saccharide-conversion methods may be imagined as biochemical methods for producing rare saccharides but there was reported no isomerase, which acts on L-ribose or D-talose as a rare saccharide, and was not established the production method for such rare saccharides.